Ten ways to love a vampire
by Meemowlune
Summary: Fionna is up to her tricks again, but this time she's shows you how to love a certain vampire name Marshall lee. But will there be any bumps on the road of their relationship. Sequel of ten ways to annoy a vampire.
1. Number 1

**This is the sequal of How to annoy a vampire so I recommend reading it first. Since I got many requests I thought I should do it. Hope you like it. Please review it keeps me going! :) thank you**

Marshy and I have been dating for about two months. It's funny how when we think about how we met. Marshall is really a good boyfriend but lately he hasn't been paying attention to me, so as the adventuress I am I'm going to put marshall through a series of pranks or ways to get him to notice me more. Not that I need to but his reactions but they are priceless. Number One: Teasing.

Now Marshall, is always at my house. He basically lives here if cake would only admit it. He sometimes sleepsover. Today he just so happens to be sleeping over. Like usual he sleeps on the couch.

"Hey Marshall!" I laughed.

"Hmm?" His head popped from under the covers.

"Come over here!" I laugh.

"Okay!" He says huskily. He hops into my bed and wraps his arms around me.

"I just wanted to tell you I wanted you to get me some strawberries" I did my poker face.

"..." He pouted before getting strawberries and going back to his couch.

I snickered to myself. He won't even know what's coming.

The morning.

"Hey Marshall!" I greeted him as he stretched off the couch.

"Aye Nice buns." He slapped my butt.

"Really? Nice buns." I said sarcastically. We have been dating for about 2 months and with this tiger I an already used to his physical contact with my body.

"Cereal?" I ask him.

"I'm hungry but for something more appetizing" He growled leaving gentle misses against my neck to my lips.

"Hah Marshy. Funny we both know your not getting any, anytime soon." I laughed at kiss rejected facial expression and left kisses on his bite marks making him groan softly. I pull away before it gets more than I want it to be.

"Why fi! Why! Don't tease me!" He whined.

"Really, Marshall I am the master of teasing!" I explained to him.

"ahrbrjdirndjf!" He mocked.

"hmmph" I pouted.

He came over and wrapped his arms around me once again. He kissed my lips sweetly before his tongue entered my mouth.

"BABYCAKES! NO PDA WITH THE VAMPIRE!" Cake growled at Marshall.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I sigh. "Marshall let's go to your house!" I say pulling him out of the house. Yes i've been avoidig cake because she doesn't approve with my relationship with Marshall.

We walk off to Marshall's House. It's really dusty.

"Dude how long has it been since you've been here?" I asked.

"Forever." he sighed looking around the dusty room.

"Wanna clean It?" He shoves cleaning supplies to me.

"Nope you do it!"

"But your the girl" He stated.

"Makes no diffrence. Beside Marshall if I clean it might make me tired and i won't be able to go through the plans I've been planning for us." I bit my lip hoping he'd buy it.

He did. His mouth wide open and staring into space. I could tell what he was thinking I was planning sex. Little did the pea brain know I was thinking about baking a cake. Ahh whatever let him think that, I seal his thought with a kiss. As soon as I do he rushes to clean everything and when he's done he actually did a good job.

"Good job Marsh." I praise him with a pat on the head. He brings me onto his lap.

"How about those plans." He traced patterns on my chest.

"Yeah I would live to do it! Can you help me. It isn't my first time because cake help me last time." I smiled.

"Huh?"

"Baking a cake." I say innocently.

He throws me onto the couch and pins me down. "Hmm Fi I guess I'll have to punish you" He laughes.

"Yah and I guess I'll have to subdue you. In three two.-" I knee him in the stomach and swiftly leap over him. "One." I laugh.

"Even when were in a relationship this still happens." He fixes his ruffled hair.

"Whatever Make sure it's red velvet." He grunts.

"Okie dokey." I start to bake the cake.

Today was fun. Tomarrow will be soo much funnier. I can't wait!


	2. Number 2

So heyy. It's fionna, of course. I have planned out my favorite way to love a vampire. Specifically if he is Marshall lee. So Marshall is coming over today and I just had to wear all red today. I also packed up lots of strawberries and other red foods. I told him we were toing to have a picnic, near a lake. When he get to the door he greets me.

"Hey fio ready to go?" His mouth wide open seeing the red on my clothes.

"Yep let's go." I smile innocently.

I hopped onto his back and we went. When we go there he couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"How'd you find this place?" He asks in amazement.

"Cake and I are adventurers how could we not find it" I replied.

"Let's eat!" He smiled. I passed him strawberries and we ate. Well he sucked and I ate. After we were done I went to look at the lake. I looked at it moving closer and closer.

"Fi I thought you were scared of water." He whispered in my ear.

"Not anymore ya tard." I pouted.

Until I felt to hands on my back. He pushed me in. My pranking plan wasn't going as planned so I decided to do something better.

"MARSHALL!" I cried. "I-I'M SC-Scared of WATER!" I screamed.

"Wait fi!" He screamed as I went up. Since being an adventuress I know how to hold me breathe for at least more than a minute. I see him plop into the water so I swim around him so he doesn't see me. I get onto shore and watch him search frantically. When he finally came up his eyes were bloodshot he must of cried down there. I felt kind of guilty. Until he looked up he fell onto the ground and sighed.

"Your a butt." He panted.

"I know." I laughed helping him up. We went home and got dried. I let him suck the red off my clothes when I went in the shower. When I got out he wasn't in the house. I quickly finshed changing to search for him.

"Marshall!" I screamed In the house.

"Yes?" He floated above me.

"Oh I thought you left." I smirked.

"Oh really?" He smiled slowly floating downwards upside down and kissed me. His lips were so gentle, and soft. I really couldn't get over it. I pulled away to breathe.

"Marshall just because you don't need air doesn't mean I don't" I panted.

"Yeah but Fi I need you to live." He smiled cheekily.

I loved that smile of his. I gently pulled him down as his feet tapped the floor. I kissed him softly. Our kisses were never rough just perfect. I pulled away leaving him pouting and went towards the kitchen.

"Aye Fi ever wonder why we spend half of our relationship in the kitchen" He snicked.

"Haha That's true, guess we are solemates." I laughed.

"Why do we just sit here anyway, why don't we sit at the couch." He asked.

"Because remember the time where we sat at the couch and I slept and woke up with a mushache on my face." I sighed.

"Oh yeah that was hilari- i mean totally innapropiate" He corrected himself still holding down laughter.

"Marshall! It wasn't funny gumball thought I was going through a change for about a month!" I whined.

"It was worth it!" He smiled.

"Whatever, So since cake won't be here for the day until tomarrow. What shall we do?" I wink.

"I dunno fionna what should we do?" He winked.

"MONOPOLY!" We screamed in unison.


	3. Number 3

**Heeyyylooo is Ariel! Sorry I haven't update (like you care) haah. I've been busy for a while. Well I hope you like this story and feel free to leave me some reviews because they make my day :).**

I wake up feeling like shiz. My throat hurts, my head hurts, and on top of that it's hotter than the sun in here. I slowly make my way towards the kitchen to look for cake. She's no where in sight so I head to the refrigerator to find a note.**_ "Dear Babycakes, I went shopping because MARSHALL cleaned out our fridge yesterday. I love you and I'll see you later."_ **She always picks the right moments to leave me alone. Since I have no choice I call Marshall up to bring me some medicine. Besides this might be some fun. :P Number 3: No kisses for you mister.

*Dials Number*

"Hello" He says as if he just woke up.

"Hey Marshall" I say trying to sound sicker than I am.

"Fi you sick?"He suddenly turns worried.

"Yup and It's all your fault! I told you I would get sick if we strangled fairies without my sweater!" I laughed.

"Oh... Well I'm coming over." He hung up and as soon as a minute passed there was a knock on my door.

I open it slowly to see Marshall grining at me with a bag of medicine.

"How'd ya know?" I say looking at the medicine.

"Just a guess" He kissed my cheek and lifted me onto the couch.

He covered me with blankets and gave me two spoonfuls of medicine. He laughed at my reaction to the bitter medicine.

"Your so cute when your sick." He rufffled my hair.

"Don't you mean HAWT!" I laughed doing a pose.

"Yup." He smiled. "If only I could kiss you" He walked towards me wrapping his arms around me. Our nose touching he leaned in to close the space but I turned and he kissed my cheek.

"Fionna!" He pouted.

"What Marshy!" I laughed.

"You must really have a fever since you denied my undeniable kisses." He touched his hand to my head.

"Nope, I do that on a daily bases Marshall." I laughed.

"Yeah Sure" He mocked. He plopped himself next to me and wrapped his arms around me so I could lay my head onto his shoulder.

"I love you" He kissed my head.

My heart beat almost stopped. I smiled and replied "I love you too."

The door busted open and there was cake.

"OH MY LAWDS THERE WAS A SALE ON CATNIP! IS I IN HEAVEN!" She screamed in delight.

I rolled my eyes and figured all she bought was catnip. "Well aren't we a little too excited" Marshall laughed.

"Shut it!" Cake hissed at Marshall as she bought about five big bags of catnip and one small box of cereal.

"Sometimes I worry about ya cake." I laughed.

"Me too babycakes me too." She replied stuffing her face into the catnip.

**Review please, it motivates me. :)**


	4. Number 4

**Hola it's Ariel... So yeahh. **

I woke up this morning feeling better than yesterday. I don't feel sick anymore so thats good. I here a knock on the door so I run downstairs and open the door to see Lord.M. He's like my uncle ya know? "CAKKKEEEE" I scream startling Lord M. She comes downstairs with a goofy toothy smile that makes me laugh. She's always like that with Lord.M. Once she leaves I decide to go visit Marshall Lee. Number4: twinkle toes

I throw on some skinny jeans, converse and a shirt. (I have to wash my usual outfit.) As I walk through the forest I remember the times Marshall and I shared. We're usually inside most of the time. When I get to Marshall's door he opens it. His face as red as mine. He's only in boxers and his hair is so cutely messy. I ruffle his hair some more before pecking his cheek and walking in. He sneezes and coughs a couple times before I realize he's sick.

"Aww is my twinkle toes sick?" I laughed.

"Stop calling me that!" He whined, he sounded so nasal.

"Why not?" I giggled.

"Because it was one time." He sighed.

"But it seems like it was yesterday." I smiled.

"That's because it was yesterday." He retorted bitterly

**Flashback.**

I was still sick and Marshal had been trying to help. It's october so he decided to take me outside and see the leaves before their gone. It had just rained so it was muddy and that could only lead to one thing, a muddy Marshall Lee.

He grabbed his bass and started playing it like he had never played it before. He was jumping around and his toes barely touched the ground. Hence the name twinkle toes. He lost his balance and fell over into the mud puddle.

"HAHAHAHAHA" I laughed so hard I teared up..

"It's not funny" He got up and tried to get the mud off him. While trying to get out he fell back again.

"HAHAHAHHAHA" I laughed once again this time I was hold my stomach. "Marshall Stop It hurts!" I laughed.

"Help me up yo!" He held out his hand.

"Ight Ight, Calm yo tits." I laughed helping him up. Of course he fell onto me.

"Dude your squishy" He laughed.

"Shutup you tard, Get off me twinkle toes." I pushed him off.

"Pffft" He stuck his tongue out at me. I got ontop of him and kissed him gently. I seriously loved this retard. His lips so gently, so sweet. He pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me as we floated off home to get yelled at by cake.

"BABYCAKES!" She yelled. "Your already sick, I can't get you any sicker." She lectured me, so on and so forth.

I got changed and so did Marshall. He slept over and in my bed.

Marshall's Pov.

I stared into her big blue eyes and realized how much I loved her. I caressed her cheek with my thumb before kissing her nose then her lips gently. I wouldn't mind being with her forever. I get up and grab her some tea.

"Here" I give her a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you" She snorted.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked her.

"Sure, Let's what the notebook!" She smiles.

"Argahh We watch that 32 times already!" I whined.

"Your overexaggerating we've only watched it about 3 times and during those times you've never actually seen the move. You always fall asleep after the first 10 minutes." She retorted.

"Alright, Alright sass master." I put the movie in.

"Don't cha mean Ass Master!" She winked and did a pose.

"Don't push it." I laughed.

After watching the movie, I realized nothing but love hurts. Still Fionna means alot to me and one day i'll get the permission to call her Mrs. Abadeer ) I smiled at the thought of her reaction.

"Yo." She poked my cheek. "You okay?" She looked up with those beautiful blue eyes. "Ye-yeah" I replied.

"MMhmm Okay" She pouted while biting her lip.

I leaned in an kissed her. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just love you." I smiled at her cheeks turning tomato red. She is just the cutest thing alive.

We leaned in to kiss but we were interuppted by a knock on the door. Who could it be?

**Try to guess who's at the door. :) I've decided to post at least once a week. So yeahhh..**


	5. Number 5 Singing

**Sorry it took a while to update I have just been really busy. **

The young couple froze in their place. The door quietly creaked before slamming open. A young beautiful woman's voice singing Marshall's name.

"Marshall" The young woman sang.

"Huh? Mom?" He asked in question.

"Fionna" The mysterious voice sang again.

Marshall tighten his grip on Fionna.

The voice kept repeating their names before appearing at the door.

"Gumball?" Marshall and Fionna said in sync.

"Yes?" He sang.

"Why are you singing bro?" Marshall sang, trying to mock gumball. As fionna laughed quietly to herself.

"I'm practicing for the upcoming halloween ball. I'll be singing a original." Gumball said Matter-o-factly.

"What ball?" Fionna questioned.

"The one I came to invite you two, to." He handed the invitation to the vampire and young herorine. "You guys should come, it's gonna be the best party on the block." Gumball smiled cheekily.

"You mean the only party" Marshall corrected.

"Yeah." Gumball squinted his eyes at Marshall.

"We'll go." Fionna smiled.

"Yay!" Gumball jumped. "Make sure you dress up!" He sang before leaving the house.

Fionnas Pov.

Marshall glared at me when I accepted gumball's invitation.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"What do you mean what?" He pressed his forehead against mine as his features soften.

I sighed before he began to speak again. "Fi" He sighed. "I wanted to spend this Halloween alone, With you." He pouted cutely.

"Why? We spend almost everyday together." I said a bit too hard. I mean I liked spending time with Marshall but I hated that he was so mean to Gumball, and the fact that he thought he owned me.

"Fine, Fine" He sighed before getting up. "I just thought we could exercise" He wiggled his eyebrows and picked me up in his arms. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist.

He leaned in and closed the space between our lips. I smiled into the kiss when I felt him placing me onto the bed. He pulled away and stared into my eyes.

"See you later." He kissed me once more before dissapearing into the darkness on the room.

I sighed once again, that was is? Nothing? I was pretty sure he was eager to get into my pants. Hell he had been dropping hints since we met.

I closed my eyes and when to sleep. Thinking about what to be for Gumball's halloween party, more importantly what Marshall will be.

I smiled while thinking Marshall Lee the fairy prancing around.

Next Day.

"Fionna!" Cake screamed from downstairs. I shot up and ran downstairs.

"What happened cakes?" I said breathlessly.

"I'm PREGNANT BABYCAKES!" Cake screamed.

I started jumping around with cake screaming. "Does lord M know?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell him now." Cake smiled running to lord M's house.

I head to Marshall's house after showering.

I knock on his door waiting for him to answer. He answers in his boxers and his hair ruffled.

"Do you ever sleep with clothes?" I laughed off my pink face.

"Nope" He said popping the p.

He pulls me into a kiss before letting me in.

He slides a white t-shirt and black jeans. "Guess what!" I smile as he changes.

"Hold on one minute." He smiled after putting his clothes on.

"Do you work at FedEx?"

"No" I said to him.

"I could of sworn you were checking out my package." He sang to me.

"Yeah yeah, Keep thinking that." I smiled.

He scrunched his features before gripping my waist. "I think I will keep thinking that Fionna."

"Okay... I had a question." I looking into his eyes, they were changing colors.

"Alright go." He sat on the couch pulling my hips onto his, making me straddle him.

"What are we gonna be for the party at Gumball's." I press my forehead against his.

He laughed a bit before answering. "First off your said gumballs." He laughed again.

"I actually don't know, What should we be?" He asked me.

**What should Marshall Lee and Fionna be for Halloween? You decide ;) Review please.**


	6. Number 6 Costume fun

**Thanks for all the requests and reviews. I couldn't pick one so I decided to try them on the character. Sorry I couldn't use all of them, I wish I could have.**

Number 6: Costumes funn ;P

So Fi and I were confuzzled. We didn't know what kind of costume to wear, so we went to the biggest costume store and tried almost everything on. We picked each others costume so it would be fair. Fionna was going first and I picked a bunch.

The first one was a playboy bunny, I can't believe my Bunny not anyone elses.

The second was the Ice queen. "Woah Woah Fionna" I laughed "Your looking pretty cool" I winked when I said cool. She looked at me with a blank face. "Really" She said "That was such a corny joke." I Laughed and asked if she wanted any princes today. "I'm not a cougar!" She laughed went back into the dressing room laughing.

The third costume was a Vampire. My heart stoped, she looked so flawless. I was left speechless. "What?" She smiled. "Nothing" I gulped. "I'm just so sexy you can't even talk" She said with sass.

The fourth costume was Red riding hood. "Dayyuumm Fi, it's getting hot in here!" I Ran to her and kissed her. "Hey hands of the merchandise bro" She said playfully. "Well Fi I may not be able to resist" I kissed her again."This the one?" I ask inbetween the kisses.

"I dunno, Let's keep looking though." She went back in the dressing room again.

The fifth on was a gothic girl. "Woah Fi getting to carried away?" I laughed at her. "Shuddup" She pouted before heading back into the dressing room.

"Which one we getting" I asked.

"The Vampire and Red riding hood." She laughed.

"Only one Fi" I sighed.

"Okayy VAMPIRE!" She smiled.

"Okay Not bad" I grinned at er.

"Your turn!" She said with an evil grin before placing about five different costumes in my arms.

FIONNA'S POV

The first costume I picked for Marshall Lee was a Werewolf. He came out with his face burning with anger.

"Really fi?" He sighed.

"Yes really." I laughed at him. "Dance for me!"

"No."He ran back into the dressing room.

The second one was a punk rocker. He had black tight leather jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. (A/N I'll get more details on their costume when they actually go to the party) His face was priceless.

"FI! I'm lookin hotter that before." He said while checking out his butt in the mirror. "Check out these buns!." He smiles. I laugh at his attempt to walk.

"Hold-Hold o their Marshall We don't wanna ruin the goods do we?" I laughed pointing at his pants.

"Gurll please these goods are to good for you!" He snapped heading back to the dressing room.

The third costume was a human. He was dressed in his usual clothes just tanned with a humanish color if that made sense.

"Fi would you love me more like this?" He asked with puppy dog eyes

"I love you the way you are." I kissed him. "But you'd look hotter like this." I laughed playfully.

"Whatever" He smirked.

"Babe I'm just kidding." I smiled before pushing him back into the dressing room.

The fourth one was gumball. He came out with an expressionless face.

"Fi this one was so wrong." He went back into the dressing room leaving me on the floor laughing.

The fifth one was Harry potter.

"Hey sexy." he smiled.

"Whoops looks like someone has a moring wand." I pointed at his pants.

He looked down and blushed. "That's just my wand!" He pulled out the wand and ran back into the dressing room.

"I'm going with the human." He smiles at me.

"Okay Not bad." I smiled. :P

"We're ready for the party."

"We're gonna be vampire and human." He smiled.

We walked back home hand in hand. Glob I love this kid.

**Not my best but I've been rushing tot get this time in, the next chapter will be better. :P Tell me if you liked it and if you want anything specific to happen at the party. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas you guys are amazing.**

**Here's just some ideas I used from these people:**

**shadowmis124**

**The Cookie Monsta**

**annabell22**

**Demigod-girl43**

**Some were guest so I couldn't thank them but thanks everyone you keep me going. :) Next chapter up soon. Should I post it on halloween or later?**


	7. Number 7 Party fun

**BAAAAAHHHH! I'm so tired. I'm sorry that the party wasn't actually posted on halloween but let's pretend it is. ;)**

Fionna's Pov

I watched Marshall painted himself a peach human color. He seemed too excited for the party. I think he wishes to be human, that breaks me because he's perfect the way he is. I start to paint myself a pale green color (A/N Was it blue or green? I can't remember) like marshall's color. He smiles before saying "Looking good Fi" I laugh before resuming the painting process.

I dress into so gray shorts just above my knee and a crop top that has one of Marshall's favorite bands. I let my long hair down and look into the mirror. I look like a vampire, I smiled to myself. Marshall comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Fi you forgot something." He gives me the funny grin he always gives before gently placing his teeth on my neck and gently dragging them around my neck, making me shiver. He grabs a red marker and draws two red dots, then adding details. He then gives me the approval nod to look at the bites marks he just drew.

"Dude their AMAZING!" I almost shout. "I didn't know you could draw!"

His smile falls to a pout them lifts to a grin. "Fi there are many things I can do that you would be surprised about" He says while wiggling his eyebrows in satisfaction before pecking my lips.

"Quiet you!" I say trying to hide the blush on my face. "Well lets look at you then!" I smirk. I finally look at him and he really did a good job.

He had his usual outfit on (Converse, Plaid shirt, skinny jeans etc.) but he had peach skin with a rosy color on his cheeks. He spun around for me and did a pose. "Like what you see?"

"Nope." I smirk.

"Excuse me girlfriend!" He snaps his fingers in a z formation.

I laugh before saying "Marshall I love you the way you are." His smile turns into a serious face. I cups his face rubbing a bit of his makeup off, showing him his green face. "Maybe someday I'll be a vampire like you. But for now, let's be something else for this partayy." I smiled at him.

"Alright Fi." He starts wiping off the makeup and so do I. After contemplating on what to actually wear. I make- let me repeat that MAKE Marshall Lee wear one of my favorite dresses and a blonde wig with my mary jane shoes. Alright the mary janes didn't fit so he wore his converse.

"Now Marshy Looks like me!" I smiled at his pouting face. "I think the other costumes were better."

"Too late now!" I sang.

"You turn beautiful!" He smiled.

I was dressed as Marshall but not green just plain old Marshall.

"Fi isn't this basically the exact same thing-"

"No-No! It's different? Let's not forget there's still time to get that gumball costumes if you really hate the one your wearing." I smiled.

"Even wearing a dress is better that the gumball costume" He said in a serious tone.

"Oh I'm Marshall and I'm so Manly!" I said in my best marshall tone. (Mocking him)

"Oh I'm Fionna the badass adventurer and I'll kick your ASSS!" He said in a Manlier tone.

"MARSHALL! I'M NOT A MAN!" I rolled my eyes. "Let's just get to the party." I sighed.

"Okay" He grinned knowing he won that converation. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up.

The partayy.

Once we got their the party was at it's peak. Everyone was dancing, jumping, having a great time.

"Hey Fionna!." Gumball said from behind and turned marshall around and hugged him (thinking it was me).

"Fionna have you gotten slimmer and scrawny?" Gumball said in a worried tone before realizing it was Marshall.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Marshall whispered loudly in Gumball's ear sending Gumball into another direction.

"What a prick" Marshall said. "Yeah I know, He basically called me stronger than Marshall." I feigned hurt.

He glared at me before being pulled by lsp.

"OH MAH GLOB MARSHAYY. IT'S MEH YOUR ONE AND ONLEY TRUE LOVE! YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL" Lsp started dancing with Marshall.

I was basically on the floor laughing at his face, he deserved it.

"Hey Fionna." I turned to see flame prince.

"Ellohh Fp." I smiled at him.

"Please call me Ignitus." He said in his genuine warm tone.

"Okay Ignitus." I smiled, I started feeling eyes glaring at me. I turn around seeing Marshall still slow dancing with Lsp but glaring at me. I made this weird laughing noise I've never made before. I quickly cover my mouth and blush.

"What was that?" Flame prince laughed.

"I don't know I've never made that noise before." I blushed.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"No thanks I'm kind of waiting on someone." I say in a polite tone.

"Oh that's fine." He made a slight frown before leaving me with a smile just as the slow dancing song finish.

After the song ended Lsp let Marshall go and he came straight toward me.

"What was he talking about?" He asked in a snooty tone.

"He asked me if I wanted to dance." I say bluntly.

"And what did you say?" He asked in curiousity.

"Well I said I have someone special I'm waiting to dance with." I smiled at him.

"Is it me?" He askes.

"Of course." I kiss his nose before he guides me to the dancefloor.

This is an obvious slow song so I being myself tell him "I can't dance."

"It's fine just step on my feet." He laughs

"Ight bro." I as I'm just about to add pressure to his feet he feigns hurt.

"Ouch fi have you gained fifty pounds." He almost yells.

I glare at him before replying. "Oh I'm sorry Marshall did I chip your nail polish?"

"Nope but you broke some of my toes." He says slyly.

"Being your dainty self must be hard." I laughed.

"Girls gotta do whata girls gotta do." He winked.

After our little discussion we danced, laughed, talked, and kissed.

It was the perfect night... Until she showed up.

**Drama bomb! Guess who shows up at the party..;) I'm seriously not sure if this is better than the others but it's the longest I hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ARGHHH I'm so sorry I haven't update...Like you care haahaahaa? I've been sitting around chilling :P so I decided to get this started up :)**

She walked in. She looked confident, perfect, and really beautiful. She barely had and clothes on. Who was she? She obviously knew Marshall by the way they hugged...Wait what? THEY WERE HUGGING?! I tried to stay as calm as a little bunny like me could BUT SHE WAS- LET ME CALM DOWN. She was putting all her boobs up and my homeboy Marshall. I softly nudged Marshall, their hug seemed to last hours. He finally pulled away and he smiled at me as he introduced her as, ASH-EL-EY. At first I wondered if this was his sister, mother, or father for globs sakes this bitch wasn't related to him -_- She looked at him with such a seductive look. It me laugh a little because Marshall was totally in his own world, he was humming and slow dancing with treetrunks. Now Marshall here hasn't given me much detail about this ashley girl but i'm assuming they dated.

"Your right." She whispered into my ear softly before he fangs roughly glided across my neck.

"You can read my mind?" I asked with concern.

"Nope, You just seem super insecure like i'm gonna take your boyfriend away from you and stuff cause i'm hot like that." She said with humor in her voice. There was nothing funny about this.

"Oh" I replied simply to avoid conversation, yet she kept talking.

" Yep, we used to date. We used to kiss all the time, and he was super good in bed as well." She whispered the last part but I still heard it.

I bit my lip to contain the tear willing to spill but of course i was strong enough to take some venomous word from this Vampire so I sucked it up and started a converation.

"So why are you here?" I asked with a strong voice.

"Oh Marshall invited me here." She smiled.

"Oh Really why?" I asked with a less concerned voice.

"He wanted me to meet you." She ran her tongue across her lip slowly.

"Liar" I scoffed.

She smiled bitterly before replying "Yeah...He wanted me to help him with something...his needs, Ya know? Apparently his human can't fufill his manly needs"

I laughed. I knew that I Haven't done much with Marshall but really. This? I knew she was lying though, she had something lingering in her voice, sadness maybe? Her attempt to scare me was beyond pathetic.

I was just about to reply but he came back to finally introduce us to each other.

"So you two finally met?" He grinned happily.

"Yep" We both said it at the same time.

"So Fionna, This is my cousin Rose. And Rose this is Fionna my girlfriend."

I Practically choked on air. WHAT.

"Nice to meet you Fionna." She laughed with actually joy.

"Ah..Nice to meet you Rose." I gritted through my teeth.

"Yeah..She came to visit me, I haven't seen her in about 3 years." He smiled.

I just sat their speechless as ever... After the party Rose left and went back to wherever the hell she came from. Marshall and I walked to my home.

He left me at my doorstep and kissed me goodbye.

"Marshall..." I said, barely a whisper.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face me.

"Will you sleep with me?" I asked shyly.

His face turned from innocent to a suggestive smirk.

"NO NO! Not like that..." I blushed furiously.

"I Know Fi and yeah I will." He laughed before entering the house. Once we entered the house he scooped me up and set me in my room so I could change while he changed down stairs. After that we got into bed and just hugged each other throwing kisses here and there. I smiled at him before speaking.

"I love you." I said with confidence. His eyes widen just a bit. "I love you too Fio." He smiled.

And with that we drifted of to sleep.


	9. End

**Okaayy Chapter 8 was the last chapter... So yeahh.**

**I might make another one, last one. It's gonna be called how to love a human. All from Marshall's Pov. Tell me if it's a good Idea.. Thanks ;) **

**Thank's for all the reviews I really appreciate it. Thank you ;D**


	10. YOUR OPINIONS

_Helloohelloo_

_I need your opinions. _

_I'm gonna make ten ways to annoy a human, but I'm having trouble figuring out where I'll start it from._

_Should I start it fresh? (Fresh, as in Fionna and Marshall lee meeting again and starting the story all over again but with different twists and plots) or should I pick up from where I left off in Ten was to love a vampire?_

_or would you rather I discontinue the stories?_

_Tell me what you want/think? _

_Thank you -Ariel_


End file.
